With the advent of wireless devices and more particularly advanced cellular phones, laptop computers, PDAs and wireless picture frames, there is a necessity to prevent unwanted wireless video and picture images from being displayed. These video images for instance can be from unknown sources or can contain objectionable material such as advertising or pornographic material. Access via wireless links to various devices that can display such images permits access to these devices from websites, cellular phones, cameras, computers or computer tablets including PDAs which information is pushed from these devices to the particular wireless device. In today's parlance these unwanted messages are called spam.
These unwanted messages and data are described by the inventor hereof in his prior patents and patent applications. In co-pending application Ser. No. 11/134,669 filed May 19, 2005, claiming rights under 35USC119 to Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/005,029 filed Oct. 6, 1995, as early as 1995 the ability to selectively display picture data based on the identity of the entity transmitting the data is described. The entity transmitting the data, i.e. the message originator, is identified either alphanumerically as by a telephone number or by other identifying means such as e-mail addresses, device serial numbers and websites.
It is noted that in this patent application Caller ID is utilized to identify the message originator noting that while the above noted application was primarily presented in a paging or cellular environment, the identity of the calling party along with any optional data message such as a voice, text or image message were to be received by the called party's personal communicator.
In the present context the called party's personal communicator is a wireless phone, PDA, wireless picture frame, computer or other device which obtains the picture and video image wirelessly.
Clearly identified in this patent application were the existence of telephone numbers, e-mail addresses or the like to provide message originator identity.
Note that in this prior patent application, the recipient could determine in advance at a message center or from within the wireless device which message originators they wish to receive wireless picture or video messages from. Any message originators not having the identity that matches the pre-stored preferences at the message center or from within the wireless device would not be able to cause a signal to be transmitted or displayed.
In the context of the subject invention, if the signal is not transmitted or transmittable then the unwanted message is not displayed.
Note in the above patent application that e-mail information received at a message center could be used alternatively as caller identifying information, with FIGS. 6A and 6B summarizing one embodiment of this concept.
Key to the ability to eliminate unwanted wireless picture and video in this early patent application is the coincidence detection within a message center in which picture and video data could be selectively transmitted to the message recipient based on a comparator at the message center that analyzes the source identity of the message originator with pre-stored user preferences determined in advance by the message recipient.
Moreover, coincidence detection was said to be available within a wireless portable communication device in which data representative of the identity of the message originator could be used at the portable communication device of the message recipient. In this case the wireless portable communication device would employ a coincidence detector that generates a number of notification events in response to a match with pre-stored data or user preferences compared against the caller identity data received. It is said in this patent application that a coincidence detection could inhibit any associated message transmitted from a message center from being reviewed by the message recipient at the personal communicator device.
What is therefore eminently understandable is that as early as 1995 the patent application from which this application derives its early filing date described what is now known as spam filtering in wireless devices, especially as it relates to video and picture images.
With the advent of disparate personal communication devices such as wireless picture frames which are viewable by many, or in fact by the transmission of videos and picture images to wireless phones, it is important that the user of the wireless phone be able to eliminate unwanted pictures and video. It is also important to be able to provide a mechanism by which someone in authority can limit, for instance the transmission of pornographic information to selected recipients, which pornographic or advertising information can be generated from those unknown to the recipient, such as from websites and from spammers who broadcast the offensive material to all of the cell phone numbers that they can identify.
Additionally, the dissemination of sexually explicit materials, now called “sexting” has reached proportions which are alarming to parents and authorities who wish to protect children from the harmful effects of pornographic information being transmitted to their individual wireless devices. Additionally, adults may not wish to have this offensive or objectionable material sent to their devices both because it is unwanted in the sense of its content, and also because it is unwanted due to the frequency with which such picture and video messages are sent out. Thirdly, these images can constitute unwanted advertising.
Thus, with the advent of picture messaging there has been an increase in social problems related to this application, meaning that the sending of certain pictures and video has resulted in unwanted receipt of images by the recipient.
Taking for example a wireless picture frame that one wants to send a picture to, one has to have a device capable of sending a picture. That transmission that is ultimately sent or intended to be sent to the wireless picture frame of necessity includes at least two components. It will include the picture data itself and it will include some alphanumeric textual identifier that is typically either the phone number used or associated with the message originator, or an e-mail address that may or may not include phone number information. Moreover, it might be other information such as a website address or in fact the number associated with the device used in transmitting the images.